superfriendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Amazo
Amazo was an android created to replicate the Justice League's superpowers. Background Information On the parallel universe, known as Earth-One, the android Amazo is built by insane, evil mastermind scientist Professor Ivo, who becomes obsessed with immortality. In mid 1960, during his first encounter with the original Justice League of America (Green Lantern; the Flash; Aquaman; Wonder Woman and the Martian Manhunter), they begin experiencing a sudden loss of their abilities. Ivo is revealed to be the mastermind behind the scheme, and using data collected from the captured specimens creates a potion that will bestow immortality, hoping to escape his fear of death. The plan, however, is foiled by Green Lantern, and Ivo and Amazo are defeated.As revealed in [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Brave_and_the_Bold_Vol_1_30 Brave and the Bold, Vol. 1 #30] (July 1960), which can be found at the DC Database. A few years later, at the suggestion of team mascot Snapper Carr, the Justice League reactivate Amazo to deal with an alien threat. Although the alien drains Amazo's abilities, the android's combined powers overload the creature as intended. The Justice League then defeat Amazo once again and return the android to storage.As revealed in [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Justice_League_of_America_Vol_1_27 Justice League of America, Vol. 1 #27] (May 1964), which can be found at the DC Database. The heroes reactivate Amazo once again, when the Justice League lose their powers due to the machinations of the villain Libra. The android is able to draw in their lost powers which are eventually returned via technology devised by Batman and the Atom.As revealed in [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Justice_League_of_America_Vol_1_111 Justice League of America, Vol. 1 #111] through issue [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Justice_League_of_America_Vol_1_112 #112] (June - August 1974), which can be found at the DC Database. In 76', the JLA had a wax figure of Starro in the Hall of Justice.As seen in the SuperFriends Comic Book (1976-1981) issue: Limited Collectors' Edition #C-41 (December 1975 / January 1976). Before that, there was a replicate of Amazo at the Secret Sanctuary in Happy Harbor.As depicted in Brave and the Bold, Vol. 1 #30 (June, 1960).. In the early part of 78' radiation from an exploding red sun in deep space reaches Earth and weakens Superman significantly. The radiation also revives Amazo, who defeats the remainder of the Justice League. Amazo then seeks out Ivo, wishing to be deactivated. Discovering Ivo cannot assist, the android decides to kill both Ivo and Superman. Superman is forced to create and use a machine called the "Supermobile" to compensate for his weakened state, and saves both Ivo and Lois Lane from Amazo. Superman then uses the device to travel five days into the future, when the effects of the red solar radiation have passed Earth. Newly empowered, Superman defeats Amazo and rescues the Justice League.As revealed in [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Action_Comics_Vol_1_480 Action Comics, Vol. 1 #480] through issue [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Action_Comics_Vol_1_4832 #483] (February - May 1978), which can be found at the DC Database. Powers and Abilities Super powers *'Power Replication': Amazo's absorption cells are able to scan a superhuman's abilities and replicate them. This makes him one of the JLA's most powerful enemies. Abilities Unknown. Equipment * Absorption Cells: throughout Amazo's synthetic body permit the android to replicate the special abilities of any super-beings in his immediate proximity. With every being encountered, Amazo becomes even more powerful and virtually unstoppable. Weaknesses When Amazo replicates a superhuman's abilities, he can be weakened by their same weakness. For example, if he has Superman's abilities, he is also vulnerable to Kryptonite. Appearances First Appearance (Earth-One): *''Brave and the Bold, Vol. 1 #30'' (June, 1960) As a Wax Figure in late 1975: * SuperFriends Comic Book issue: Limited Collectors' Edition #C-41 (December 1975 / January 1976) Notes * Amazo first appears in Brave and the Bold, Vol. 1 #30 (June, 1960).Go to the DC Database for more on [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Brave_and_the_Bold_Vol_1_30 Brave and the Bold, Vol. 1 #30] (June, 1960). * He was created by Gardner Fox and (June 1960) and Murphy Anderson. References Category:Robots Category:Androids Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Characters Category:DC characters Category:Super Friends comic book characters Category:SuperFriends Comic book Category:Villains Category:Justice League enemies